Cómo los demás
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [What if...] Hiccup mató al furia nocturna.


—¡Ay! —emitió Hiccup— Lo logre —aun sin poder creerlo.

Al observar como el dragón estaba en el suelo, amarrado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó— ¡Esto lo arregla todo!

Su voz sonaba entusiasmada porque con esto, dejaría de ser el inepto vikingo. Podía ser como los demás, lo que con llevaría la aceptación del pueblo, y su padre ya no podría estar decepcionado de él.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo! —sintiéndose fuerte, superior— Derribe a esta magnífica bestia... —pero no pudo continuar cuando apoyo un pie en el cuerpo del dragón y este se movió haciéndolo retroceder.

Sin embargo, con cautela volvió a acercarse a él, a pasos lentos y con la daga apuntando al dragón, ese, que lo miraba furtivamente. Su pupila rasgada sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de él.

Un sonido producía el mismo, uno, que le hacía _¿vacilar?_ No. Concentró su vista en el cuerpo de la bestia e hizo una voz grave.

—Te voy a matar dragón.

Sus dos manos sosteniendo la daga que apuntaba al reptil.

—Te voy a sacar el corazón y se lo llevare a mi padre.

Preparándose para apuñalarlo.

—Soy un vikingo —espetó— ¡Soy un vikingo! —repitió con más fuerza para convencerse de que eso era y eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

Matarlo.

Arrebatarle su vida a los dragones, algo tan natural para los vikingos como respirar.

Él era un vikingo.

Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, mientras alzaba la daga por encima de su cabeza. A los segundos, sus ojos se abrieron levemente divisando esas pupilas rasgadas que seguían observándolo.

Otra vez, vacilaba, su daga a la altura de su cintura. _No_. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras el dragón también lo cerraba y dejaba caer su cabeza preparándose para su inminente muerte.

Esa que llegó.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando alzó la daga y la bajó con fuerza hundiéndose en la piel y carne del dragón. Sintió el líquido caliente escurrirse por sus dedos. El quejido agónico producido por furia nocturna y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta lo que realmente había hecho, quitó la daga pasmado y mucha más sangre salió.

Comenzó a hiperventilar.

Había matado a un dragón, a su primer dragón. Aun furia nocturna.

Y no estaba feliz.

No sentía emoción, solo un increíble estupor y un extraño vacío.

Soltó la daga y miró sus manos manchadas de sangre, volvió a posar su vista a la bestia que no se movía. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos empezaban a aguarse.

Estuvo un rato, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Sus palmas boca arriba, todo su cuerpo temblando.

Y gritó -abrazando al dragón ya sin vida- gritó como si lo estuviera torturando. Gritó de agonía y dolor. Gritó sin poder creer lo que había hecho y mucho más por sentirse de esa forma luego de hacerlo.

No se sentía bien.

Luego de unas horas, se pudo levantar, pudo dejar de gritar, pudo separar sus brazos de la bestia y mantenerse de pie.

No lloró.

Las lágrimas estaban ahí, pero ninguna salió. Estaba atónito como si no asimilara que era la realidad, que Hiccup -él- haya matado a un dragón.

Regresó a casa a pasos lentos, su ropa manchada de sangre, sus manos por igual. La puerta de su hogar, abrió, pero su padre no lo miro aun estando de espaldas. Sin embargo al sentirlo llegar, lo llamó _"Hiccup"_

—Papá —su voz sonó baja, dudosa— Tengo que hablar contigo.

Pensaba acostarse. Simular que fue un sueño, pero...

—También tengo que hablar contigo hijo —repuso y ahí su padre lo observó y se percató— ¿Eso es sangre? ¿Estas herido? —Su voz llena de preocupación.

—No es mía.

Al dejar salir esas palabras. Tragó duramente saliva al saber de dónde venía.

—¿Y de quién es?

—De un furia nocturna —contestó—...yo lo mate.

Su voz sin tener ni un rastro de sentimiento.

Los ojos de su padre se dilataron, una parte de él, estaba reacia de creerlo y Hiccup en el fondo de su mente desea que no sea verdad, que no ha matado a un dragón.

Ridículo. Un vikingo deseando eso.

No obstante, cuando su padre y varias personas se dirigen hacia allá, para cerciorarlo, ven al cuerpo inerte del furia nocturna que sigue estando en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre y su daga al lado.

Y lo creen. Hiccup mató a un dragón.

Después de unos minutos que todos estaban estupefactos. Vitorean y aclaman, lo palmean en la espalda, le dan la bienvenida como uno de los suyos.

Hiccup sonríe sin sonreír. Alza un puño sin sentirse vencedor.

Él ve la criatura muerta y siente nauseas.

No está feliz.

Celebran, realizan una fiesta. Su padre está orgulloso de él, pero él no está de sí mismo. A pesar de que se convierte en el primer vikingo que ha derribado y matado a un furia nocturna.

Como consecuencia, su vida mejora instantáneamente, consigue status, se había convertido como una especie de celebridad. Lo que hizo, quedaría grabado en la historia como el primer vikingo que mató a un furia nocturna.

Debería estar feliz, pero sigue sin estarlo.

 **...**

Días pasan y se siente más agobiado mientras su mente le hace recordar ese dragón único y singular. Esos ojos, esas pupilas rasgadas que ve cada noche, en sus sueños.

Esta acostado en su cama y vuelve a repetir esas palabras.

 _"Solo quería ser como los demás"_

Dice su mente, buscándose el perdón.

Patético.

Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, recordando la sensación de apuñalar, la sangre en sus manos. El agónico quejido que realizo el dragón antes de sucumbir a los brazos de la muerte.

Su daga manchada de sangre.

Derribarlo, matarlo. Lo arreglaba todo porque se convertiría en el primer vikingo que derribó y mató a un furia nocturna.

Ser como los demás, ya consiguió lo que quería, nadie más iba a señalarlo de pies a cabeza, diciendo que debe cambiar todo. Ya no era diferente, ya no defraudaba a su padre.

Se convirtió en alguien admirado, respetado. Era un cazador de dragones.

—Eso es lo que soy —musitó en la oscuridad.

Pero, internamente no se lo creyó. No era un cazador de dragones ni siquiera un vikingo, porque era imposible que lo sea, si no quería, más bien no podía sostener un daga nunca más. Está arrepentido, quiere haberlo liberado antes de haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo. En ese entonces, fue un vikingo, fue uno más del montón.

Fue lo que no era.

Llevó sus dos antebrazos para cubrir sus ojos que arden.

—¡Soy un vikingo! —Gritó a la nada, recordando las palabras que le había dicho al dragón antes de asesinarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas.


End file.
